1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of devices which may be mounted in or adjacent to a window so that a pet animal such as a dog or cat may secure access thereto from inside the building.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Window mounted enclosures for animal pets have been proposed before, although none is known to have been commercially successful.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,460,945 discloses a window dog kennel for mounting on the outer part of a window sill. To gain access to the kennel, the window sash must be raised and lowered by the pet owner or keeper if the building is to be sealed against the outside weather.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,459 shows a portable window mounted enclosure for animal pets. Again, the device disclosed does not permit sealing of the building with respect to the enclosure while at the same time giving the pet to access the enclosure at will.